Yoru - Stat Sheets
by jordanvn
Summary: A summery of Yoru's progress each chapter for those who are interested. It shows his stats at the end of each chapter and includes all his skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 1 Next Level: 75/200  
HP: 400/400 Regen: (4.4 per min) **

**CP: 400/400 Regen: (4.4 per min)**

 **CC: 29%  
STR: 6  
VIT: 7  
DEX: 6  
INT: 12.1  
WIS: 11**

 **ENGY: 7  
**

 **Points: 6**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skill**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 10:**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself.

 **10% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 9 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 18%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 18%.**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 90% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 18 [5.45%] CP: 5 per pulse**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living being with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. **T** he range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (180 meters)**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 10 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 10%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 9**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 9%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (2.64 minutes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 1 Next Level: 100/200**

 **HP: 504/504 Regen: (5.64 per min)**

 **CP: 504/504 Regen: (5.64 per min)**

 **CC: 30%**

 **STR: 7  
VIT: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 14.1  
WIS: 13**

 **ENGY: 8**

 **Points: 7**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 12:**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **12% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **12% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 15 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 30%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 30%.**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 150% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 18 [5.45%] CP: 5 per pulse**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living being with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. **T** he range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (180 meters)**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 10 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 10%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 9**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 9%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (2.64 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 3 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill.

Grants a 3% increase in STR when active

Grants a 3% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 1.5% when active.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 1 [34.52%]**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 1%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 2 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 2 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 10 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

10% chance of detecting Danger

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 1 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 1%


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 8 Next Level: 1200/3700**

 **HP: 1730/1730 Regen: (19.4 per min)**

 **CP: 2206/2206 Regen: (24.7 per min)**

 **CC: 30%**

 **STR: 24.7  
VIT: 29.9  
DEX: 22.1  
INT: 26  
WIS: 24.7**

 **ENGY: 38.4**

 **Points: 52**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 12:**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **12% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **12% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 15 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 30%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 30%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 30%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 150% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 18 [5.45%] CP: 5 per pulse**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living being with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. **T** he range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (180 meters)**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 10 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 10%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 9**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 9%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (2.64 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 3 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes second nature to use.

Grants a 3% increase in STR when active

Grants a 3% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 1.5% when active.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 1 [34.52%]**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 1%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 2 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 2 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 10 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

10% chance of detecting Danger

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 1 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 1%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 10 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 10% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 10%

Increases how well the meal taste by 10% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 45 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 45%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 45% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 90% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 15 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 30%.

Passively increase VIT by 30%.

Passively increase DEX by 30%

Passively increase ENGY by 30%


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 40 Next Level: 1,250/82,100**

 **HP: 12922/12922 Regen: (226.15 per min)**

 **CP:** **32857/32857** **Regen: (640.72 per min)**

 **CC: 95%**

 **STR: 129.2  
VIT: 138.7  
DEX: 136.8  
INT: 200.1  
WIS: 190.9**

 **ENGY: 336**

 **Points: 287**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 75**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **75% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **75% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 65 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 130%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 130%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 130%**

 **HP, MP, and SP regeneration increase by 650% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and MP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 65 [5.45%]**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living being with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. **T** he range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (650 meters)**

 **Cost: 5 CP per pulse**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 55 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 55%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (65.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 45% increase in STR when active

Grants a 45% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 22.5%.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 55 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 55 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 80 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

80% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 70 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous to you.**

 **70% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 55 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 55%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 20 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 5%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 10%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 25 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 6.25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 12.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 90% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 90%

Increases how well the meal taste by 90% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 75 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 45 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 90%.

Passively increase VIT by 90%.

Passively increase DEX by 90%

Passively increase ENGY by 90%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 [MAX]**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 [MAX]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack/Reaction Speed

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 35 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 350 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 65 [54.56%]**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

65% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 90 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 900 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 45 [12.34%]**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 45 meters

Damage: 450% ENGY

Cost: 350 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu (Active) Lvl 48 [43.23%]**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 96 meters

Damage: 528% ENGY

Cost: 500 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 20 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 20%

Writing speed increased by 20%

20% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability.

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Stamina amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Your STR value counts as damage reduction to physical attacks

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 40 Next Level: 1,250/82,100**

 **HP: 18195/18195 Regen: (318.41 per min)**

 **CP:** **37537/37537** **Regen: (732.00 per min)**

 **CC: 95%**

 **STR: 172.9  
VIT: 195.7  
DEX: 136.8  
INT: 200.1  
WIS: 190.9**

 **ENGY: 384**

 **Points: 292**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 75**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **75% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **75% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 65 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 130%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 130%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 130%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 650% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 65 [5.45%]**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living beings with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. The range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (650 meters)**

 **Cost: 5 CP per pulse**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 55 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 55%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (65.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 45% increase in STR when active

Grants a 45% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 22.5%.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 55 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 55 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 80 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

80% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 70 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous to you.**

 **70% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 55 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 55%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 20 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 5%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 10%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 25 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 6.25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 12.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 10 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 2.5%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 90% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 90%

Increases how well the meal taste by 90% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 75 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 45 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 90%.

Passively increase VIT by 90%.

Passively increase DEX by 90%

Passively increase ENGY by 90%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 [4.20%]**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50[MAX%]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 35 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 350 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

65% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 90 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 900 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 45 [12.34%]**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 45 meters

Damage: 450% ENGY

Cost: 350 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu (Active) Lvl 48 [43.23%]**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 96 meters

Damage: 528% ENGY

Cost: 500 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 20 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 20%

Writing speed increased by 20%

20% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.

25% Increase in Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Stamina amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Your STR value counts as damage reduction to physical attacks

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 1


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 40 Next Level: 1,250/82,100**

 **HP: 18195/18195 Regen: (318.41 per min)**

 **CP:** **37537/37537** **Regen: (732.00 per min)**

 **CC: 95%**

 **STR: 172.9  
VIT: 195.7  
DEX: 136.8  
INT: 200.1  
WIS: 190.9**

 **ENGY: 384**

 **Points: 292**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 75**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **75% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **75% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 65 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 130%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 130%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 130%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 650% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 65 [5.45%]**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living beings with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. The range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (650 meters)**

 **Cost: 5 CP per pulse**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 55 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 55%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (65.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 45% increase in STR when active

Grants a 45% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 22.5%.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 55 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 55 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 80 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

80% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 70 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous to you.**

 **70% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 55 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 55%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 21 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 5.25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 10.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 26 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 6.5%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 13%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 10 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 2.5%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 90% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 90%

Increases how well the meal taste by 90% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 75 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 45 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 90%.

Passively increase VIT by 90%.

Passively increase DEX by 90%

Passively increase ENGY by 90%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 [4.20%]**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 [MAX]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 35 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 350 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

65% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 90 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 900 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 45 [12.34%]**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 45 meters

Damage: 450% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu [Raigeki] (Active) Lvl 50 [43.23%]**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 100 meters

Damage: 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 20 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 20%

Writing speed increased by 20%

20% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Stamina amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Your STR value counts as damage reduction to physical attacks

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 4 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 4

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 75 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

75% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 20 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

200% Increase to HP Regen


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 41 Next Level: 5,275/86,200**

 **HP: 18195/18195 Regen: (318.41 per min)**

 **CP:** **37537/37537** **Regen: (732.00 per min)**

 **CC: 95%**

 **STR: 172.9  
VIT: 195.7  
DEX: 136.8  
INT: 200.1  
WIS: 190.9**

 **ENGY: 384**

 **Points: 297**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 75**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **75% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **75% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 65 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 130%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 130%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 130%**

 **HP AND CP regeneration increase by 650% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 85 [5.45%]**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living beings with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. The range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (850 meters)**

 **Cost: 5 CP per pulse**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 70 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 70%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (2 per day)

DURATION (65.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 45% increase in STR when active

Grants a 45% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 22.5%

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 55 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 55 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 80 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

80% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 70 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous to you.**

 **70% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 70 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 70%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 21 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 5.25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 10.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 26 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 6.5%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 13%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 10 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 2.5%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 90% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 90%

Increases how well the meal taste by 90% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 75 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 45 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 90%.

Passively increase VIT by 90%.

Passively increase DEX by 90%

Passively increase ENGY by 90%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 [4.20%]**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 [MAX]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 40 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 40 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 75**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

75% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 90 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 900 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 46 [12.34%]**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 46 meters

Damage: 460% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu [Raigeki] (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 100 meters

Damage: 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 30 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 30%

Writing speed increased by 30%

30% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Stamina amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Your STR value counts as damage reduction to physical attacks

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 15 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 15

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 79 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

79% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 33 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

330% Increase to HP Regen


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 46 Next Level: 3,975/108,200**

 **HP: 18195/18195 Regen: (318.41 per min)**

 **CP:** **37537/37537** **Regen: (732.00 per min)**

 **CC: 95%**

 **STR: 172.9  
VIT: 195.7  
DEX: 136.8  
INT: 200.1  
WIS: 190.9**

 **ENGY: 384**

 **Points: 322**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 75**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **75% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **75% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 65 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 130%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 130%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 130%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 650% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Chakra Sonar (Passive/Active) LV 85 [5.45%]**

 **Chakra Sonar** allows the user to pulse their chakra in set intervals. It is useful for detecting living beings with chakra and for scouting and it effectively makes the user a 'sensor'. It is possible for this skill to evolve. The skill can be passively activated to occur at the user's set interval. The range of the skill increases 10 meters per level.

 **DEFAULT SETTING: (1 pulse every 5 seconds)**

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (850 meters)**

 **Cost: 5 CP per pulse**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 70 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 70%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 2 [64.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (1 per day)

DURATION (65.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 45% increase in STR when active

Grants a 45% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 22.5%

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 55 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 55 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 80 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

80% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 70 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous to you.**

 **70% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 70 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 70%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

50% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 21 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 5.25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 10.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 26 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 6.5%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 13%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 10 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 2.5%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 0.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 90% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 90%

Increases how well the meal taste by 90% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 75 [0.70%]**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 75% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 45 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 90%.

Passively increase VIT by 90%.

Passively increase DEX by 90%

Passively increase ENGY by 90%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 [4.20%]**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 [MAX]]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Speed

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 40 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 40 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 75**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

75% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 90 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 900 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 46 [12.34%]**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 46 meters

Damage: 460% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu [Raigeki] (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 100 meters

Damage: 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 50 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 50%

Writing speed increased by 50%

50% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Stamina amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Your STR value counts as damage reduction to physical attacks

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 15 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 15

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 79 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

79% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 33 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

330% Increase to HP Regen

330% Increase to SP Regen

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 58 Next Level: 6,755/165,400**

 **HP: 31822/31822 Regen: (636.4 per min)**

 **CP: 76553** **/76553** **Regen: (2067.0 per min)**

 **CC: 96%**

 **STR: 247.8  
VIT: 260.4  
DEX: 210  
INT: 324  
WIS: 318.6**

 **ENGY: 570**

 **Points: 384**

 **Ryo: 875,348**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 100**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **100% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **100% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 85 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 170%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 170%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 170%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 850% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 17 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (2700 meters)**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 85 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 85%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50[MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25%.

Cost: 100 CP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 70 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 70 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 90 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

90% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 85 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.**

 **85% chance to detect traps**

 **Poison Resistance (Passive) Lvl 85 [35.0%]**

 **Poison Resistance** Increases your resistance to poisons. As you get infected with more forms of poison, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all poisons by 85%

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 75 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

75% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 99 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 24.75%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 49.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 15%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 100 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 100% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 100%

Increases how well the meal taste by 100% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 55 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 110%.

Passively increase VIT by 110%.

Passively increase DEX by 110%

Passively increase ENGY by 110%

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 55 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 55 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 90**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

90% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 100 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1000 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu [Raigeki] (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current range: 100 meters

Damage: 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 40**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 80 meters

Damage: 520% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 38 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 114 meters

Damage: 570% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 38 [44.67%]**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 38 meters

Damage: 456% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 90%

Writing speed increased by 90%

90% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Negate Damage equal to your **STR** value.

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 200 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 200

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 95 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

95% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 60 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

600% Increase to HP Regen

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Hawkeyes (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 200 meters.)

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 65 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Current seals:**

 **Explosive Seal (100%)**

 **Storage Seal (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (89%)**

 **Restriction Seal (78%)**

 **Natural Energy Seal (90%)**

 **Gravitational Seal (1%)**

 **Space/Time Seal (0.1%)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 58 Next Level: 26,755/165,400**

 **HP: 31821/31821 Regen: (636.4 per min)**

 **CP: 76553** **/76553** **Regen: (2066.9 per min)**

 **CC: 97%**

 **STR: 247.8  
VIT: 260.4  
DEX: 210  
INT: 326.4  
WIS: 321**

 **ENGY: 573**

 **Points: 384**

 **Ryo: 875,348**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 90%

Writing speed increased by 90%

90% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 100 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 100% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 100%

Increases how well the meal taste by 100% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 90 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

90% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 85 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

85% chance to detect traps

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Negate Damage equal to your **STR** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 17 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (2700 meters)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 100**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **100% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **100% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 200 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 90**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

90% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

30% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 95 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

95% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 55 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 55 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 75 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

75% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 86 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 172%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 172%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 172%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 860% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 60 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

600% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 15%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 38 [44.67%]**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 38 meters

Damage: 456% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 40**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 80 meters

Damage: 520% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current Range: 100 meters

Damage 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Bomb (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lightning Bomb** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Style: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 38 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 114 meters

Damage: 570% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Active) Lvl 38**

The user activates **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet** by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a single compressed blast of wind chakra. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blast is easily capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh (depending on their level and durability) and through stone.

Range: 38 meters

Damage: 532% ENGY

Cost: 1350 CP

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 70 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 70 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 85 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 85%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 55 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 110%.

Passively increase VIT by 110%.

Passively increase DEX by 110%

Passively increase ENGY by 110%

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 200 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 200

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 100 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1000 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 85 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 85%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 65 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Current seals:**

 **Explosive Seal (100%)**

 **Storage Seal (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (89%)**

 **Restriction Seal (78%)**

 **Gravitational Seal (1%)**

 **Space/Time Seal (0.1%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 0.5%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 0.25%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 100 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 1 minute**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Level: Lvl 59 Next Level: 137,875/165,400**

 **HP: 65672/65672 Regen: (1313.45 per min)**

 **CP: 90958/** **90958** **Regen: (2728.74 per min)**

 **CC: 97%**

 **STR: 517  
VIT: 529  
DEX: 504  
INT: 331.8  
WIS: 326.4**

 **ENGY: 592.1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 875,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-C**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX** **0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 144000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Supersonic+**

 **Reaction: High Hypersonic+**

 **LS: ~(Lvl^2** *** STR)**

 **1,800,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 5728**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 4120 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL** **0.352** **)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR (517)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 90 [34.58%]**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 91%

Writing speed increased by 91%

91% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50[MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 100 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 100% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 100%

Increases how well the meal taste by 100% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 90 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

90% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 85 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

85% chance to detect traps

 **Dense muscle (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Negate Damage equal to your **STR** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 17 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (2700 meters)**

 **** **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 100**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **100% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **100% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 200 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 90**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

90% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 95 [56.76%]**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the %chance of your illusions affecting your opponents.

95% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 55 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 55 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 75 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

75% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 86 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 172%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 172%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 172%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 860% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 60 [75.86%]**

The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

600% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 15%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 38 [44.67%]**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 38 meters

Damage: 456% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 40**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 80 meters

Damage: 520% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current Range: 100 meters

Damage 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Style: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 60 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 15%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 30%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 38 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 114 meters

Damage: 570% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Active) Lvl 38**

The user activates **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet** by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a single compressed blast of wind chakra. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blast is easily capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh (depending on their level and durability) and through stone.

Range: 38 meters

Damage: 532% ENGY

Cost: 1350 CP

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 70 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 70 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 85 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 85%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 55 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 110%.

Passively increase VIT by 110%.

Passively increase DEX by 110%

Passively increase ENGY by 110%

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 200 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 200

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 100 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1000 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 85 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 85%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 65 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (89%)**

 **Restriction Seals (78%)**

 **Natural Energy Seal (90%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (1%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (0.1%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 0.5%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 0.25%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 6 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 100 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 1 minute**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?  
Age: 8 Years old **

**Level: Lvl 65 Next Level: 157,675/227,100**

 **HP: 107331/107331 Regen: (2253.95 per min)**

 **CP: 144747** **/144747** **Regen: (4487.15 per min)**

 **CC: 97%**

 **STR: 727  
VIT: 750  
DEX: 718  
INT: 536  
WIS: 522**

 **ENGY: 824**

 **Points: 45**

 **Ryo: 1,067,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-C**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 144000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Hypersonic**

 **Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic**

 **LS: ~(Lvl** **2** *** STR)**

 **3,000,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 12734**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 3894 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL0.3704)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR (437)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 110 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 110% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 110%

Increases how well the meal taste by 110% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 94 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

94% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 90 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

90% chance to detect traps

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 25 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (3500 meters)**

 **** **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 110**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **110% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **110% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 15 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 15 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the %chance of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 65 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 65 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 83 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

83% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 91 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 182%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 182%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 182%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 910% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 85 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 21.25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 42.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 50 meters

Damage: 600% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 85 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 21.25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 42.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 50 MAX**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 100 meters

Damage: 650% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current Range: 100 meters

Damage 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Style: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 85 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 21.25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 42.5%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 45 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 135 meters

Damage: 675% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Active) Lvl 43**

The user activates **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet** by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a single compressed blast of wind chakra. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blast is easily capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh (depending on their level and durability) and through stone.

Range: 43 meters

Damage: 602% ENGY

Cost: 1350 CP

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 90 [9.89%]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

Information of individuals 90 Lvls higher than you is now available

Costs 5 CP

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 93 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 86%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 65 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 130%.

Passively increase VIT by 130%.

Passively increase DEX by 130%

Passively increase ENGY by 130%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 1 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 100% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 250 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 250

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 110 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1100 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 90 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 90%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 75 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 75%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 75%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (98%)**

 **Restriction Seals (95%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (0.1%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 10 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 5%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 2.5%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 15 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 85 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 15 minutes**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?**

 **Age: 8.5 years old  
Level: Lvl 72 Next Level: 205,865/268,200**

 **HP: 143301/143301 Regen: (3224.28 per min)**

 **CP: 192497** **/192497** **Regen: (6256.15 per min)**

 **CC: 100%**

 **STR: 814  
VIT: 846  
DEX: 816  
INT: 597  
WIS: 580**

 **ENGY: 937**

 **Points: 80**

 **Ryo: 1,355,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-C+**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 144000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Hypersonic+**

 **Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic**

 **LS: ~(Lvl** **2** *** STR)**

 **4,200,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 15765**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 5032 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL0.3906)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR (437)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 125 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 125% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 125%

Increases how well the meal taste by 125% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 98 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

98% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 95 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

95% chance to detect traps

 **Deconstructive Analysis (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **Deconstructive Analysis** is a skill that not only allows you to observe objects, situations, and people in order to gather information, it also allows you to visually deconstruct your opponent. This allows you observe their state of mind and weak points. The higher the skill, the more weak points you can unearth.

Information of individuals 100 Lvls higher than you is now available

Can Observe 1% of the enemy's weak points (Note: successfully targeting those weak points allows you to deal critical damage.)

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 31 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (4100 meters)**

 **** **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 125**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **125% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **125% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 22 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Werewolf ID [Monsters: Werewolves]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 15 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the %chance of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 70 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 70 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 83 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

83% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 95 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 190%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 190%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 190%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 950% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 50 meters

Damage: 600% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 50 MAX**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 100 meters

Damage: 650% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current Range: 100 meters

Damage 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Style: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 50 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 150 meters

Damage: 750% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Active) Lvl 50**

The user activates **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet** by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a single compressed blast of wind chakra. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blast is easily capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh (depending on their level and durability) and through stone.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 700% ENGY

Cost: 1350 CP

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 95 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 87%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 73 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 146%.

Passively increase VIT by 146%.

Passively increase DEX by 146%

Passively increase ENGY by 146%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 15 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 1500% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 300 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 300

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 123 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1230 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 93 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 93%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 79 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 79%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 79%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (100%)**

 **Restriction Seals (100%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (15%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 23 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 11.5%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 5.75%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 25 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 75 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 25 minutes**


	14. Chapter 145

**Chapter 14**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?**

 **Age: 8.5 years old  
Level: Lvl 72 Next Level: 205,865/268,200**

 **HP: 143301/143301 Regen: (3224.28 per min)**

 **CP: 192497** **/192497** **Regen: (6256.15 per min)**

 **CC: 100%**

 **STR: 814  
VIT: 846  
DEX: 816  
INT: 597  
WIS: 580**

 **ENGY: 937**

 **Points: 80**

 **Ryo: 1,355,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-C+**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 144000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Hypersonic+**

 **Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic**

 **LS: ~(Lvl** **2** *** STR)**

 **4,200,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 15765**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 5032 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL0.3906)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR (437)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 200%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 125 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 125% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 125%

Increases how well the meal taste by 125% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 98 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

98% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 95 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

95% chance to detect traps

 **Deconstructive Analysis (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]**

 **Deconstructive Analysis** is a skill that not only allows you to observe objects, situations, and people in order to gather information, it also allows you to visually deconstruct your opponent. This allows you observe their state of mind and weak points. The higher the skill, the more weak points you can unearth.

Information of individuals 100 Lvls higher than you is now available

Can Observe 1% of the enemy's weak points (Note: successfully targeting those weak points allows you to deal critical damage.)

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

20% increase to your energy regeneration

20% increase to your energy capacity

10% damage increase to energy based attacks

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 31 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (4100 meters)**

 **** **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 125**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **125% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **125% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 22 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Werewolf ID [Monsters: Werewolves]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 15 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the %chance of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 70 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 70 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 83 (38.86%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

83% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 95 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 190%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 190%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 190%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 950% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot** condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions.

Maximum Range: 50 meters

Damage: 600% ENGY

Additionally ignores 50% Enemy Durability

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Active) Level 50 MAX**

The **Great Fireball Technique** allows the user to knead chakra inside their body and convert it into fire before expelling it from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Maximum Range: 100 meters

Damage: 650% **ENGY**

Cost: 1250 CP

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Strike (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

The **Lightning Strike Jutsu** allows the user to create an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

Current Range: 100 meters

Damage 550% ENGY

Cost: 1000 CP

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Bullet Jutsu** allows the user to shoot compressed balls of water from their mouth. The technique's range and power increases proportionally to its level.

Current Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Water Style: Wild Water Wave (Active) Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** allows the user to spew water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 500% ENGY

Cost: 750 CP

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Active) Lvl 50 [65.25%]**

The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user.

Maximum Range: 150 meters

Damage: 750% ENGY

Cost: 1500 CP

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet (Active) Lvl 50**

The user activates **Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet** by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a single compressed blast of wind chakra. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blast is easily capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh (depending on their level and durability) and through stone.

Range: 50 meters

Damage: 700% ENGY

Cost: 1350 CP

 **Perception (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage WIS value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 200%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 95 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 87%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 73 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 146%.

Passively increase VIT by 146%.

Passively increase DEX by 146%

Passively increase ENGY by 146%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 15 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 1500% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 300 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 300

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 123 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1230 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 93 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 93%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 79 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 79%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 79%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (100%)**

 **Restriction Seals (100%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (15%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 23 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 11.5%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 5.75%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 25 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy-based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 75 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 25 minutes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Name: Yorudan  
Race: Human?**

 **Age: 9 years old  
Level: Lvl 79 Next Level: 304,000/321,400**

 **HP: 203435/203435 Regen: (4882.45 per min)**

 **CP: 299509** **/299509** **Regen: (10183.32 per min)**

 **CC: 100%**

 **STR:** **1014** **  
VIT:** **1029** **  
DEX:** **1024** **  
INT: 733  
WIS: 721**

 **ENGY: 1263**

 **Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 3,355,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-B**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 325000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Hypersonic+**

 **Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic+**

 **LS: ~(Lvl** **2** *** STR)**

 **6,300,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 32698**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 9095 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL0.4132)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR x 2 (2028)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis II (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis II** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT x 2** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 400%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 135 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 135% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 135%

Increases how well the meal taste by 135% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 100 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

100% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 100 [48.67%]**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

100% chance to detect traps

 **Deconstructive Analysis (Active) Lvl 3 [00.00%]**

 **Deconstructive Analysis** is a skill that not only allows you to observe objects, situations, and people in order to gather information, it also allows you to visually deconstruct your opponent. This allows you observe their state of mind and weak points. The higher the skill, the more weak points you can unearth.

Information of individuals 106 Lvls higher than you is now available

Can Observe 3% of the enemy's weak points (Note: successfully targeting those weak points allows you to deal critical damage.)

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor II (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor II** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

 **50% increase to your energy regeneration**

 **50% increase to your energy capacity**

 **25% damage increase to energy based attacks**

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 37 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (4700 meters)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 140**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **140% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **140% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 27 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Werewolf ID [Monsters: Werewolf]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 27 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 83 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 83 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 87 (72.37%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

87% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 99 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 198%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 198%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 198%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 990% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Spikes**

 **Pitfall**

 **Earth Dome**

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fireball**

 **Heatwave**

 **Flame volley**

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Laser Finger**

 **Lightning Strike**

 **Lightning Scythe**

 **Lightning Ball**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 100%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Waterwall**

 **Water Cannon**

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Scythe**

 **Great Breakthrough**

 **Wind bullets**

 **Perception II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception II** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage **WIS x 2** value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 400%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 95 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 88%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 79 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 158%.

Passively increase VIT by 158%.

Passively increase DEX by 158%

Passively increase ENGY by 158%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 25 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 2500% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 325 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 325

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 128 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1280 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 96 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 96%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Storm Release (Active) lvl MAX**

Storm Release is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of lightning and water. Storm Release does not manipulate actual storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity which flow like water.

 **Laser Finger**

 **Laser Circus**

 **Laser Beam**

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 84 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 84%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 84%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (100%)**

 **Restriction Seals (100%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (35%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 28 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 14%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 7%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 32 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 68 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 32 minute**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Name: Yorudan**

 **Race: Human?**

 **Age: 9.2 years old**

 **Level: Lvl 87 Next Level: 46,125/388,200**

HP: 238438/238438 Regen: (5842 per min)

CP: 367927/367927 Regen: (12693 per min)

 **CC: 100%**

 **STR: 1061**

 **VIT: 1074**

 **DEX: 1061**

 **INT: 795**

 **WIS: 780**

 **ENGY: 1386**

 **Points: 140**

 **Ryo: 3,355,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-B+**

 **P. DMG:**

 **STR x DEX0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **% ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **% INT**

 **AP:**

 **Your strongest attack does: 325000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **Traveling: Hypersonic+**

 **Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic+**

 **LS: ~(Lvl** **2** *** STR)**

 **8,000,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **Damage: 44362**

 **DUR:**

 **Negate 23188 DMG**

 **Negate damage equal to (VIT * LVL0.4424)**

 **Iron Body:**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Chakra Reinforcement;**

 **Increase DUR by 25%**

 **Dense Muscle**

 **Negate damage equal to STR x 2 (2122)**

 **Added to base DUR**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis II (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis II** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT x 2** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 400%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Boil Release (Active) Lvl Max**

 **Boil Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and water. It can produce steam by heating chakra to its boiling point and emanating it from the user's body, either to melt their surroundings or propel them in a direction.

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 135 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 135% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 135%

Increases how well the meal taste by 135% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

100% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

100% chance to detect traps

 **Deconstructive Analysis (Active) Lvl 3 [00.00%]**

 **Deconstructive Analysis** is a skill that not only allows you to observe objects, situations, and people in order to gather information, it also allows you to visually deconstruct your opponent. This allows you observe their state of mind and weak points. The higher the skill, the more weak points you can unearth.

Information of individuals 106 Lvls higher than you is now available

Can Observe 3% of the enemy's weak points (Note: successfully targeting those weak points allows you to deal critical damage.)

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor II (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor II** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

 **50% increase to your energy regeneration**

 **50% increase to your energy capacity**

 **25% damage increase to energy based attacks**

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 37 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (4700 meters)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 140**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **145% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **145% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **Ice Release (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Ice Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and wind. It allows the user to form structures of ice that they can use for any purposes.

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 27 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Werewolf ID [Monsters: Werewolf]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 27 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 83 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 83 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Lava Release (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lava Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and earth. It allows you to control molten rock both in solid and liquid states. There are other applications of Lava release that can be unearthed.

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 87 (72.37%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

87% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 100 MAX.**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 200%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 200%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 200%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 1000% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Earth Spikes**

 **Pitfall**

 **Earth Dome**

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Fireball**

 **Heatwave**

 **Flame volley**

 **Flame Edict**

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Laser Finger**

 **Lightning Strike**

 **Lightning Scythe**

 **Lightning Ball**

 **Lightning Ball** is a skill made by condensing the users chakra into a packed ball of electricity that expands when released from the user.

Range: 1% per unit of Chakra used in meters (If you use 1000 units of chakra for the skill, it will have a range of 10 meters)

Damage: Every unit of CP packed into the skill (I.e. if the user used 1000 units of CP into the skill, it will do 1000HP worth of damage not including bonuses.)

Cost: Varies based on the amount of chakra used for the skill

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Waterwall**

 **Water Cannon**

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Wind Scythe**

 **Great Breakthrough**

 **Wind bullets**

 **Perception II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception II** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage **WIS x 2** value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 400%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 88 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 88%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 81 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 162%.

Passively increase VIT by 162%.

Passively increase DEX by 162%

Passively increase ENGY by 162%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 25 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 2500% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 325 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 325

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 128 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1280 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 96 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 96%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 86 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 86%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 86%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (100%)**

 **Restriction Seals (100%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (45%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 28 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 14%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 7%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 32 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 68 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 32 minute**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Name: Yorudan**

 **Race: Human?**

 **Age: 9.2 years old**

 **Level: Lvl 87 Next Level: 46,125/388,200**

 **HP: 238438/238438 Regen: (5842 per min)**

 **CP: 367927/367927 Regen: (12693 per min)**

 **CC: 100%**

 **STR: 1061**

 **VIT: 1074**

 **DEX: 1061**

 **INT: 795**

 **WIS: 780**

 **ENGY: 1386**

 **Points: 140**

 **Ryo: 3,355,348**

 **Hidden Attributes**

 **T** **: 7-B+**

 **P. DMG:**

 **\- STR x DEX** **0.4**

 **E. DMG:**

 **\- % ENGY**

 **S. DMG:**

 **\- % INT**

 **AP:**

 **\- Your strongest attack does: 325000 DMG**

 **SPD:**

 **\- Traveling: Hypersonic+**

 **\- Reaction/Combat: Massively Hypersonic+**

 **LS: ~(Lvl^2 * STR)**

 **\- 8,000,000 kg**

 **SS:**

 **\- Damage: 44362**

 **DUR:**

 **\- Negate 23188 DMG**

 **Skills**

 **Accelerated Analysis II (Passive) Lvl Maximum**

 **Accelerated Analysis II** is a skill granted to those with incredible processing capabilities and brain power. It allows the user to increase their processing capabilities by the full % of the user's **INT x 2** stat. (If the user has 200 **INT** then their thought processes will be accelerated by 400%)

 **Basic Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

A basic and non-combative technique that improves one's penmanship and their artistic side. Allows for better drawn pictures, written kanji and designs.

Penmanship improved by 100%

Writing speed increased by 100%

100% chance of having no faults in characters drawn

 **Boil Release (Active) Lvl Max**

 **Boil Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and water. It can produce steam by heating chakra to its boiling point and emanating it from the user's body, either to melt their surroundings or propel them in a direction.

 **Cat's Grace (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Cat's Grace** is a skill given to those with a high level of dexterity and allows you to have the elegance of movement as a feline. You acquire 'Cat Like' reflexes and you take less damage from falling from extraordinary heights that would usually damage you.

50% increase to reflexes and movement speed

Decrease fall damage by 50%

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [MAX]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement** allows the user to focus chakra internally through their body for added offensive, defensive, and evasive capabilities. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that becomes practically second nature the more you use it making it effectively **Passive.**

Grants a 50% increase in STR when active

Grants a 50% increase in DEX when active

Increase Durability by 25% when active

Cost: 100 CP

 **Cooking (Passive) Lvl 135 [34.5%]**

 **Cooking** is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make highly complex meals such as beef bourguignon, beef Wellington, complex soups, Macarons etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

Increases cooking speed by 135% (instant meals aren't affected).

Increases the success of creating a new dish by 135%

Increases how well the meal taste by 135% (instant meals aren't affected)

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Sensing danger** is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.

100% chance of detecting Danger

 **Sub-Skill**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Trap Detection** allows you to better sense and detect the presence of traps. It is a sub-skill of Danger Sense due to the fact that not all Traps will necessarily be dangerous.

100% chance to detect traps

 **Deconstructive Analysis (Active) Lvl 3 [00.00%]**

 **Deconstructive Analysis** is a skill that not only allows you to observe objects, situations, and people in order to gather information, it also allows you to visually deconstruct your opponent. This allows you observe their state of mind and weak points. The higher the skill, the more weak points you can unearth.

Information of individuals 106 Lvls higher than you is now available

Can Observe 3% of the enemy's weak points (Note: successfully targeting those weak points allows you to deal critical damage.)

 **Dense muscle II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Dense muscle** is a skill given to those with overwhelming Strength. The denseness of your muscled increases greatly, allowing you to suffer less damage form physical attacks.

Increase Durability equal to your **STR x 2** value.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Eidetic Memory** is an ability given to extremely Intelligent individuals. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.

 **Empathy (Passive) Lvl Max**

With great wisdom, you are able to understand the emotions of all living beings you come across. **Empathy** allows the user to grasp and know all the emotions and emotional changes any individual is going through. It has a maximum range equal to the user's **WIS** stat in meters and it can be turned on or off at will. (If the user has 200 **WIS** then this skill will have a maximum range of 200 meters. This range can be adjusted to the user's whims.)

 **Energy Conductor II (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Energy Conductor II** is the ability is given to those with high amounts of any form of Energy. The user becomes more in tune with their own energy's nature allowing them greater energy control.

 **50% increase to your energy regeneration**

 **50% increase to your energy capacity**

 **25% damage increase to energy based attacks**

 **Energy Resonance (Passive) LV 37 [5.45%]**

 **Energy Resonance** is the evolved form of **Chakra Sonar** And is useful for the same purpose of detecting living beings with Energy and for scouting, effectively making the user a 'sensor'. Every living being radiated some form of energy which vibrates at certain unique frequencies which produces a 'resonance' with the surroundings that the user can sense. This skill increases in distance by 100 meters per level and costs no CP.

 **MAXIMUM RANGE: (4700 meters)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl 140**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects. Allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body is made with a high level of adaptability and improves on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

 **145% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate**

 **145% Increase to HP and CP**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%).**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

 **(WARNING: Due to your unique circumstances, the intensity of Gamer's Mind is unable to be adjusted)**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat** encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.

50% Increase to Physical Damage

50% Increase to Attack Speed

50% Increase in Reaction Time

 **Hawkeyes II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Hawkeyes II** is a skill granted to those with incredible natural vision. With this ability, every point the user has in **Dexterity x 2** is a meter long increase to their natural vision range. It also allows the user to see in the dark. (I.e. a **DEX** stat of 200 [including bonuses] would increase your maximum vision range by 400 meters.)

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Henge** technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing.

100% Henge Realism

Costs: 50 CP

 **High Energy Capacity (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **High Energy Capacity** is an elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle any form of Energy.

25% Damage Increase to Energy Based attacks

20% Less Energy Usage for all abilities.

 **Hyperfocus (Active) Level 3 [32.57%]**

 **Hyperfocus** is a state achieved through the combination of 'Meditation' and another skill that is compatible. Compatible skills mainly include those that do not require any movement to use or execute. Hyperfocus drastically increases the rate at which those skills level up by increasing brain activity to an extreme. By focusing your all your brain activity on a singular skill, you essentially 'Meditate' with that skill in mind. The user burn through CP more when in this state due to the extremely rapid use of the compatible skill. Leveling of this skill will increase the amount of time you can spend in this state as well as increase the amount of times you can use it per day.

USAGE: (3 per day)

DURATION (85.48 minutes)

 **Ice Release (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Ice Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and wind. It allows the user to form structures of ice that they can use for any purposes.

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 29 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Create** is used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world, when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID on the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

Available Instant Dungeons:

Empty ID [Monsters: None]

Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]

Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]

Werewolf ID [Monsters: Werewolf]

Cost: 200 CP

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 27 [34.00%]**

 **ID: Escape** is used to escape instant dungeons.

 **Illusion Mastery (Active) Level 100 MAX**

 **Illusion Mastery** embodies the level of achievement you have in casting illusions. Each level increases the of your illusions affecting your opponents.

100% chance of illusion success

-1% per level your opponent exceeds you by

 **Iron Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Iron Body** is an ability given to those rare few born with surpassing Vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure.

50% Increase to Chakra recovery rate.

25% Increase to Durability

10% Increase to total HP amount.

10% Increase to total Chakra amount.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 83 [23.65%]**

 **Kawarimi** is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases.

Current Range: 83 meters.

Costs: 50 CP

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

 **Kunai & Shuriken Mastery **increases with the level of skill you have with Kunai and shuriken.

Increases damage when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100%

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% in battle

Increases accuracy when using Kunai & Shuriken by 100% out of battle

 **Lava Release (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Lava Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and earth. It allows you to control molten rock both in solid and liquid states. There are other applications of Lava release that can be unearthed.

 **Leaf Concentration Practice (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

The **Leaf Concentration Technique** is an introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. Every level, a new leaf can be added. This technique helps hone your concentration.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 15 CP per min

 **Lying (Active/Passive) Lvl 87 (72.37%)**

The **Lying** skill measures your ability to lie to people without getting caught.  
This skill automatically comes into play when you lie.

87% chance of success.

-20% if the lie is too unbelievable

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 100 MAX.**

 **Meditation** is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body.

 **Passively increase INT by 200%.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 200%.**

 **Passively increase ENGY by 200%**

 **HP and CP regeneration increase by 1000% when active.**

 **(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and CP regeneration increases.**

 **Mud Release (Active) Lvl Max**

 **Mud Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and earth. It allows the user to create and manipulate mud and transform the ground into said substance.

 **Mystical Healing (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Mystical Healing** is a combination skill composed of the **Mystic Palm Technique** and the **Natural Healing seal**. With this, not only does the user have an augmented Healing ability, but they can also regrow limbs and lost body parts. It converts the user's chakra and natural energy into organic matter for the growth of the new tissue.

100X Increase to HP regeneration rate (10000%)

 **Caution:** The regrown limb might be calcified into stone depending on the level of CC of the user. **(If the user has 95% CC, 5% of the regrown limb will turn to stone.)**

Cost: Varies based on the degree of the wound.

 **Mystic Palm Technique (Active) Lvl 100 MAX**

The **Mystic Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected body part. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury which requires a great amount of chakra control.

1000% Increase to HP Regen

 **Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Earth Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Earth style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Earth effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

 **Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Fire Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Fire style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Fire effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Fire techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Lightning Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 50%

Skills:

 **Laser Finger**

 **Lightning Strike**

 **Lightning Scythe**

 **Lightning Ball**

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 MAX**

Your **Natural Water Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Water effects by 25%.

Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 50%

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 100 [2.50%]**

Your **Natural Wind Affinity** allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu.

Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 25%.

Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%.

Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 50%

 **Perception II (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Perception II** is a skill granted to those with great Wisdom. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by your percentage **WIS x 2** value. (If you have 200 WIS, then your senses will increase by 400%)

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 50 MAX**

 **Perfect Movement** is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases.

100% Increase to Movement Speed.

50% Increase to Attack Speed.

50% Increase to Evasion.

50% Decrease in wasted movement

 **Toxin Resistance (Passive) Lvl 88 [35.0%]**

 **Toxin Resistance** Increases your resistance to Toxins. As you get infected with more forms of Toxin, their effectiveness to you will decrease.

Decreases effectiveness of all Toxins by 88%

 **Physical Conditioning (Passive) Lvl 81 [1.08%]**

 **Physical Conditioning** is a skill that measures the strength, health, and overall fitness of the user's body. It is a passive skill in which the user trains their body to enhance both bodily function and physical capabilities.

Passively increase STR by 162%.

Passively increase VIT by 162%.

Passively increase DEX by 162%

Passively increase ENGY by 162%

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 25 [50.00%]**

The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, and does not require hand seals to perform. It does, however, require extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the Rasengan can be maintained.

Range: Requires Physical Contact

Damage: 2500% ENGY

Cost: 3000 CP

 **Second Wind (Passive) Lvl Max**

When your HP reaches 0, **Second Wind** allows you instantly recover 10% of your max HP. Can only be used once per day.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 325 [63.00%]**

The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** allows you to create a physical copy of yourself with Chakra. Your chakra is divided evenly between each clone you create, however it should be noted that creating too many can be dangerous to you. Each level of this skill will increase the total number of clones you can summon.

Maximum # of clones: 325

 **Shunshin (Active) Lvl 128 [23.42%]**

The **Shunshin** , also known as the Body Flicker technique, is a skill that a ninja can use to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds

Current range: 1280 meters

Costs: 100 CP

 **Stealth (Active) lvl 96 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth** is the fundamental skill that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increase stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you.

Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment ability is at 96%.

For stronger opponents, -2% for each level they surpass you by

 **Storm Release (Active) Lvl MAX**

 **Storm Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of lightning and water. Despite its name, Storm Release does not manipulate actual storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity which flow like water.

 **Thick Skin (Passive) Lvl MAX**

 **Thick Skin** is your body's natural outer defenses that depends upon your maximum HP value. It increases your final durability equal to 1% of your HP value.

 **DUR** increased by 1% HP

 **Tree Climbing (Active) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Tree Climbing** uses your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 25 CP per min

 **Unique Muscle Memory (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Unique Muscle Memory** is a skill granted to those with an incredible mind-muscle connection. It allows the user to rapidly improve upon all skills that require the use of the body. Increases the % training rate of body skills by the user's strength. (If the user has 200 **STR** then their bodily skills will improve by 200%)

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Active) Lvl 86 [23.98%]**

A professional skill allowing you to create seals that can be used to improve your gear, make explosives, seal stuff away for later, and almost any other thing you can imagine. Uzumaki seals are the stuff of legend. The creativity and ingenuity they put in every seal is the stuff of envy to seal masters everywhere.

 **Increases Chance of successful seals by 86%**

 **Increases speed of creating seals by 86%**

 **Current Fuuinjutsu Type Masteries:**

 **Explosive Seals (100%)**

 **Storage Seals (100%)**

 **Kinetic absorption Seal (100%)**

 **Restriction Seals (100%)**

 **Natural Healing Seal (100%)**

 **Gravitational Seals (10%)**

 **Space/Time Seals (45%)**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 25 MAX**

 **Water walking** is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it.

Increases CC by 25%

Uses: 35 CP per min

 **Yin Affinity (Passive) Lvl 28 [04.40%]**

 **Yin Release** is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, and is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination. Yin Affinity increases the effectiveness of your mental based techniques such as illusions and other forms of mental attacks.

Passively Increase Yin Release effects 14%

Reduce cost of Yin release Ninjutsu by 7%

Skills:

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure (Active/Passive) Lvl 32 [45.86%]**

 **Yin Release: Spiritual Pressure subjects the opponent to an energy based mental pressure that can induce certain negative mental effects such as fear. The effects are greater the more energy (in your case CP) you contain compared to your opponent.**

 **Cost: 68 CP per sec**

 **Duration: 32 minute**


End file.
